


White Lies

by calizaire27



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Racism, Racist Language, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Peter Parker is invited by T'Challa to reside in Wakanda while the Avengers help him fight smugglers of Vibranium. During the night, however, Peter ends up catching sight of the beautiful Black Panther's ass and going wildly crazy with lust.
Relationships: Peter Parker & T'Challa, Peter Parker/T'Challa
Comments: 49
Kudos: 29





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: there is racist language, but this is a purely fictional work and not consistent with reality. Please have common sense!

Wakanda was a really incredible place, even magical. Peter could hardly believe that behind an underdeveloped and poor country facade there was a technological reign of unimaginable power. T’Challa was the king, and in addition he was a great ally of the Avengers, which served as a great help to the group. Besides Tony, you needed another billionaire in your team, right? Going to the country of the panther king to help him fight a mafia that stole vibranium from the country, Peter went with some other Avengers.

It was night, cold, cloudless and hot. Walking through his long room, Peter goes to the balcony, where he finds on the other side of the T’Challa patio on his balcony. The king seemed oblivious to Peter, and he had just come out of a bath. Removing his robe, T'Challa exposes a beautiful black and slender body, muscular and turned. Parker feels his dick harden at the speed of light at that moment, while he can't help but salivate watching that beautiful demigod show off without even realizing he was being watched. Bending down to grab a pair of underwear from his wardrobe, the king displays a nice muscular ass and a smooth, gaping ass. And then, T'Challa looks over his shoulder, directly at Peter. A malicious smile appears on the king's lips, as he stands and calls the arachnid.

Without even thinking twice, Peter launches a web and crosses the courtyard that separated the big castle from the king and the building where the visitors were. Landing on the porch railing, Peter steps down with only dark blue pajamas, a huge erection marking his pants. T'Challa's eyes widen as the king of Wakanda approaches the young man, impressed by the absurd size of that cock. It should be at least 12 inches!

"You want to serve your king, don't you?" The panther questions, while wearing a black jockstrap. Peter nods, almost desperate. "Great. You will serve me and give me that dick whenever I want." Holding Peter's chin, T'Challa stares at the boy. "Do you understand me, brat?"

"Yes sir." Peter nods positively, nervous about having such a big, muscular man dominating him like that. Parker couldn't deny it: he was loving it.

"Good. Now come." T'Challa then climbs onto his sumptuous bed, exposing his ass to Peter. "Lick my pussy."

Peter automatically follows him, beating the King of Wakanda's full buttocks, tearing them apart and exposing a beautiful mancunt. Succulent, with slightly swollen lips and gaping, it was as if that cunt begged to be penetrated. Peter spits at the entrance, brushing his fingers over it and poking T'Challa, feeling the softness of the inner walls. The young man's two fingers penetrate the hole, penetrating it easily.

"What a loose pussy. How did she ended it like that?" Peter asks, adding a third finger.

"I use an anal plug all day. I just take it out at night, before going to sleep." The king replies, between groans.

Peter then decides to give T'Challa what he wanted so badly: cock. Lowering his pajamas, he exposes his beautiful and immense cock; 12inch of white and veined meat, with a red glans half covered by the foreskin. T'Challa then opens his ass, desperately twinking his ass.

"Give me the dick, boy! Now!" T'Challa commands and, provoking him, Peter just rubs his cock on the anal lips of the loafer.

"You're crazy about it, aren't you? You want that white dick in that black pussy, don't you? Ask! Beg for my dick!" Peter laughs.

"I am a king, you…"

"Okay, bitch. Bye." Stepping back, Peter starts looking for his pajamas, but T'Challa interrupts him by pulling on his wrist. "Good little monkey. Now turn the cunt for me."

T'Challa exposes his ass again, with his cock begging for a cock. Peter turns on him again, but now he starts spitting to lubricate the king's ass, preparing him for the immense invasion. And that's when, with a deep dive, Parker forces his big, thick cock into T'Challa's loose pussy that, even if well used, could barely contain that huge invasion. Her folds were being pulled back, her anal lips stretching around the absurdly thick member, with veins that pulsed inside the cave that was the Panther's bottomless pit. T'Challa moaned, grabbing his buttocks and opening them while taking a dick, getting slapped hard on his ass and was verbally humiliated by the young avenger.

"That! A pompous king by day, but a white-addicted whore at night, right? I'll fill you with white cum, you bitch! ” Peter cursed endlessly, while slapping and spitting on T'Challa's huge, fat ass, making him moan madly as he was penetrated and his ass was shattered by that huge cock.

Thick, Peter's member loosened the king's tight canal, smashing his anal canal and gaping it whenever Parker removed the cock from inside the black man, exposing the hole left. Laughing, Spider-Man seemed to enjoy the whole situation. Climbing up on the bed, Peter rests his feet on T'Challa's thighs, throwing the weight on top of the king much bigger than him and, with force, he starts to rise and descend his hips, mercilessly fucking Black loose cunt Panther.

“Monkey wants a banana, right? So take the dick, bitch! ” Talks Peter, fucking T'Challa's ass with violence.

The sounds escaped through the king's ass, making wet sounds resonate like wet farts. Air also escaped, while saliva and pre-semen poured abundantly down the panther's thighs, soiling the sheets as sweat ran down T'Challa's perfect black body. It was just too much! Groaning with that immense dick destroying his ass totally, T'Challa starts to cum for the ass; his pussy starts to squirt, pushing Peter's colossal dick out while anal liquids escape like a waterfall.

“Enjoy! That, you monkey, cum, bitch! That useless dick doesn't even work, does it? You only care about a dick in that big hole! ” Peter curses, laughing out loud while holding T'Challa and rubbing his face on the damp sheets, stealing his breath as he fucks his ass again and mercilessly, trying to come. When Peter feels he is going to explode, he pulls the man by the hair, cumming on his face and making him white with cum.

Sweaty, the two men kiss, sharing the salty taste of Peter Parker's sperm.

“Can I interpret something different next time? I hate to play the racist hero! ” Peter complains, looking for a towel.

“How about a teacher and student? It's a good fetish! ” T'Challa laughs at the boy as he prepares to bathe (again). Peter laughs, shaking his secret boyfriend's hand.

"Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> More ideas involving the Marvel universe? Leave it in the comments. The more kinky, the better.


End file.
